1968
This page chronicles events that take place in the year . See also: Timelines Planet of the Apes Timeline Production Timeline * January 2: Actor Evan Dexter Parke is born. Parke played the role of Gunnar in the 2001 movie. * January 29: A 'Production Information Guide' is published to promote the upcoming movie. * February 8th (Thursday): receives its World Premier at the Capitol Theatre in New York City.The Internet Movie Database (IMDB) * April 3rd: World premiere of . Discussing the phenomenal success, Fox executive Stan Hough tells APJAC vice-president Mort Abrahams that he should think about making a sequel. Abrahams soon contacts Rod Serling about ideas for a second film. * April 18: Actor David Hewlett is born. Hewlett played the role of Hunsiker in the 2011 movie . * April: Serling's first script treatment is rejected by Abrahams. Serling completes two further treatments over the next month, but both are rejected because they lack a twist comparable to that of the first movie. Pierre Boulle is asked to write a write a screenplay. * May 5 or June 8: Producer Arthur P. Jacobs marries actress Natalie Trundy in London. * May: The ''Planet of the Apes'' soundtrack is released on vinyl record by the 'Project 3' label * July 22: The English-language translation of Pierre Boulle's screenplay for a second movie, titled Planet of the Men, is submitted. It is dismissed as not "cinematic". * A treatment by an unknown author, titled The Dark Side of the Earth, is also rejected. Working in England producing The Chairman, Mort Abrahams meets screenwriter Paul Dehn and asks him to write a treatment based on some of Abrahams' ideas. They are joined in London by Arthur Jacobs. *'August 14': Terry Notary is born. Notary was a stunt player, movement coach, and stunt co-ordinator for Tim Burton's "re-imagined" Planet of the Apes (2001) and performed the same roles and played chimpanzees Rocket and Bright Eyes in Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011). * September 13: Paul Dehn submits his story treatment, titled Planet of the Apes Revisited. Don Medford is chosen as director but soon quits, possibly because of the $3 million budget allotted to the film. He is replaced by Ted Post. Charlton Heston initially refuses to reprise his role, unhappy with the story, but is reminded by Richard D. Zanuck that he owes him for agreeing to make the first picture. * September 30: Fox agrees to Charlton Heston's proposal to appear briefly at the film's start before making way for a new leading man. * November 4: Artist Emil Kosa Jr passes away. Kosa created the matte painting of the Statue of Liberty for the final scene of the original Planet of the Apes. * November 5: Actor J.D. Evermore is born. Evermore played the role of Sniper in the 2014 Dawn of the Planet of the Apes movie. * December 5: Actress Lisa Marie is born. Lisa Marie played the role of Nova in the 2001 movie. * December 20: Dehn's first draft screenplay for Planet of the Apes Revisited is completed, with Taylor dying and replaced by a new astronaut character, Brent. This is soon amended so that Taylor disappears early on, then returns at the film's end to provide an optimistic conclusion. |Next = 1969 }} References Category:Years